Twisted Parallels
by kitsunelover300
Summary: After the death of their brother, the Kurosaki triplets seemed unable to bounce back. But an accident allows them into a world beyond their wildest imagination. Can they survive a supernatural war? Crossover between Canon Bleach and Tripleberry au Lait


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Bleach or Tripleberry au Lait. Credit goes to Tite Kubo and Masaki Rioka respectively.**

Me: Hey there guys, it's a been a little while since I've worked on anything. Between Writer's block and school, which is kicking my ass, I haven't had much of anything to go on. Well, I am pleased to inform you that I am posting up a new story, this one, and I am making it a major project. I will be co-writing it with a good friends of mine, HollowIchigo-Ichigo, and I thank her so much for it. So, now that that's out of the way, let's get started!

This is the prologue of my newest story called "Twisted Parallels". It will be an interesting crossover between the canon Bleach and the doujinshi written by Masaki Rioka called "Tripleberry au lait."

As this will be my top priority story, "Song of the elves" will be put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. I have pretty much hit a dead end with it and I don't know if update it any time soon.

**Warning: Contains yaoi, incest, swearing, blood, violence, epic scenes, molesting and all the good stuff! If you don't like, do us all a favor and click out instead of flaming or leaving a harmful review.**

With that said and done, enjoy the prologue!

* * *

><p>From his seat at the table, Shiro Kurosaki stared blankly out the window, watching the harsh downpour occuring outside the walls of his house. His head was resting on the palm of his stark white, black nailed hand, crowned by a bed of spikey, snow white hair. His gold on black eyes were half lidded, no longer holding the amused or lively glint in them and his expression was marred by a displeased frown.<p>

Oh how he hated the rain. It seemed like whenever something bad happened, rain would always follow. If he had been able to feel much of anything, anger would be at the forefront of his emotions.

But lately, for 6 months in fact, he and his two brothers had been stuck in a deep, rather depressing funk. They hadn't been able to bounce back since..._that day. _Shiro was positive they never would either.

Because of the actions of one person, one person who was idiotic enough to drive while under the influence, that the triplets lost the one person they held most dear.

Ichigo was the foundation for the brothers, ever since the accident that caused the death of the rest of their family. He gave them a reason to move forward, a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to be strong. As their mother had been the center of the Kurosaki's universe in the years before their death, Ichigo was the center of the triplet's world.

Now that center was gone.

Since then, the brothers had been drifting further and further apart.

Rei, the oldest of the Kurosaki siblings and the "father figure"/man of the house, now drowned himself in work. He had a job working in the Karakura hospital and left as early as 5:00 a.m in the morning and returned home sometimes 24 hours afterwards.

Kai, the youngest of the triplets and probably the most rambucious of the brothers, no longer spoke to either he or Rei. He hardly, if ever, grinned or smirked like he used to. Kai was now frequently seen heading out and attending parties, most of them with alcohol. Last time he and Kai spoke to each other, last time Kai spoke at all, was when Kai returned home around 4:00 in the morning, about a month after Ichigo died, with a rather disheveled appearance, claw marks on his chest and lipstick on his cheek. The two of them fought, escalating into a physical confrontation only to be stopped by Rei. Shiro couldn't leave that place fast enough.

Shiro himself went back to school, partially to get a degree so he can get a decent job and start living on his own but, mostly, was because he hated going home. It wasn't just the fight he had with Kai. There were too many memories surrounding that place, too many for his liking.

This was actually his first day back in months. Somehow, Rei had convinced him to come back so the three of them could visit Ichigo, 6 months before the anniversary! Rei never explained why, only saying that Ichigo deserved a visit. After a moment of silence, he agreed, much to his own surprise.

"Hey," The baritone voice of his older brother broke Shiro out of his train of thought. He tilted his head over to meet the gaze of Rei, then glared at the person behind him.

Kai had a scowl on his face, his eyepatch hiding his other, visible eye from view.

Shiro refrained from saying anything, only standing up, grabbing the umbrella on the floor next to him then stalked outside, his brothers following suit.

None of them spoke on the way to the cemetary. Rei drove, keeping his eyes on the road while occasionally glancing at Shiro through the rear view mirror. Kai was in the passenger's seat in almost the same position as Shiro was, head resting on their palm, looking out at the window with half lidded eyes.

Soon enough, the cemetary came into view. Once parked a few feet away from the entrance, the triplets walked in silence then stopped in front of the destined grave.

Rei went first, kneeling down before the tombstone and saying a few, quiet words then letting Kai go next. Kai repeated Rei, taking a little bit longer than he did.

Shiro went last.

The 19 year old stood wordlessly, examining the words engraved on the tombstone.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Born July 15th, 1995_

_Died January 5th 2011_

_Beloved son and brother_

_May he rest in peace._

Shiro inwardly snorted bitterly before croaching down. Many images, many memories, some good and some bad had Shiro's heart tightening in his chest.

_'Ichigo...I'm sorry. We're all sorry. You had so much ahead of you, so much to live for and we weren't able to protect you that day. We miss you Ichigo. Everyday. Every damn day. It's not the same without you here with us. We love you Ichigo and we're sorry we never said it or expressed it enough."_

Sighing and forcing back the tears threatening to build up, the albino stood up and followed Rei and Kai back to the car.

They were almost half way to their house when something went terribly wrong.

The rain began to harshen its assault on the world, the droplets covering the car so much the windshield wipers did nearly nothing to wipe them away.

Rei made a displeased sound and decided to pull over before things got worse. He would drive them all home once the rain settles down.

As he made a left turn, something bright engulfed them. Everything seemed to speed up and yet, slow down at the same time. The car's screeching tires, Kai and Rei yelling out and a strange noise, loud and in-human, was all Shiro heard before his world was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's note: That's about it guys! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I will work on the first chapter so I can get in posted up. Until then, rate and review!<p>

Signing out

Kitsunelover300~


End file.
